


Revealing

by Eliyes



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Biracial Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph could not, absolutely <em>could not</em>, tell Damian it made her a little sad to hear him use 'halfbreed' as an insult because it indicated he's internalized a discriminatory attitude directed at himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealing

**Author's Note:**

> The story was originally posted on Livejournal September 27, 2011.
> 
> Just a note in case you were worried -- this isn't shippy. This is gen. I don't tend to ship 10-year-old boys with college-age women. *wry*

 

"Idiot halfbreeds," Damian Wayne (aka Robin) said disdainfully.  
  
Stephanie Brown (aka Batgirl) rolled her eyes and asked, "Why you gotta be putting yourself down?"  
  
 _OhcrapIsaidthatoutloud!_ She was pretty sure she heard not-Oracle-anymore Barbara smack herself in the forehead, which helped keep Steph from clapping a hand over her own mouth.  
  
Robin turned and gave her the lizard-eye. Even with the whiteout lenses in his mask, she recognised it.  
  
"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"  
  
Steph could not, absolutely _could not_ , tell Damian it made her a little sad to hear him use 'halfbreed' as an insult because it indicated he's internalized a discriminatory attitude directed at himself.  
  
"I'm not condemnable for grammatical atrocity when I'm quoting," she tried as a distraction. Usually he wouldn't pass up such a golden opportunity to act shocked that she knew 'big words'.  
  
Didn't work this time. The little badger was clearly _thisclose_ to physically attacking her --  
  
 _\-- and how sad is it that he's done that enough that I can **tell?** \--_  
  
\-- time to get serious.  
  
"You need to stop using 'halfbreed' as an insult," Steph said flatly. "It sounds racist, and -- since you're biracial -- also hypocritical."  
  
Robin went perfectly still, which was _never_ a good sign.  
  
"I don't care if you actually mean something to do with your grandfather's eugenics philosophy or whatever. Most people won't know that about you, so it _looks_ like --" _Deep breath, hope this works --_ "-- a chink in your armour."  
  
After a further moment of tension, Robin relaxed minutely, then faux-casually turned back to watching the criminal activity below.  
  
"I will take it under advisement," he said with a dismissive air, but Steph thought she might have made her point.  
  
«I think you handled that as well as possible,» Barbara's voice said over her comm.  
  
"I hope so," Steph said sincerely, replying to them both.

 


End file.
